The Carnival
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: Noa takes Mokuba out on a date to the carnival and Seto, being the overprotective big brother he is, goes on a date with Jou to spy on them. Randomness, fluff, sugar highs, and other stuff. JxS MxN YYxY BxR MxM. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro-chan: Hi. I was going over my stories and realized I didn't really have any humor fics and that the fics I do have were Ryou/Bakura-centric. I love those two but decided I need some other stuff. Plus I'm experiencing writer's overcome with idea-block. I have ideas for my stories yet have no idea how I'm going to make it right. did that make any sense?**

**Rose-sama: no.**

**Kuro-chan: ok, what I'm trying to say is I have ideas for how the stories should go but I have no clue how to get from where I ended the story to that point. anyway on with ficcy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it no one would watch it.**

Chapter 1

"I'm bored" Katsuya Jounouchi whined to his boyfriend.

"Then go do something" Seto Kaiba replied, sparing a small glance down at Jou and returning to his book. They were currently lounging in Seto's private library. Seto was sitting on the couch and Jou had his head on Seto's lap.

"But there's nothing to do" Jou continued to whine,"Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura are off on a double date, Honda and Otogi are at a DDM convention, or something like that, Anzu has a dance class, Malik and Mariku are out trying to destroy the world again, and Shizuka is out of town."

"Go play with Mokuba or something"

"Nah. Hey I got it, how about we go on a date." Jou jumped up, hitting his head on Seto's book, and started jumping around, "It's been a while since we went on and date and there's a carnival in town. So can we go?" Jou started to do the puppy dog eyes taught to him by both Mokuba and Yuugi, there was no way Seto could resist. Unless, of course, he wasn't looking.

"No. There'll be crowds. I hate crowds. If you really want to go on a date we could go somewhere else." Seto replied, flipping a page and making sure he wasn't looking at Jou, knowing that he was trying to use the puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Seto, it'll be fun. I promise."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

#Ring, Ring#

"I GOT IT!" yelled Mokuba as he suddenly ran into the room to answer the phone.

"Hello,... oh hey... the carnival... yeah I'd love to go. Hang on." Mokuba put his hand over the phone and turned to Seto, "Onii-sama, can I go to the carnival tonight?"

"Sure just be back by curfew." Seto replied turning another page.

"Thanks" Mokuba started talking on the phone again, "He said I could come... in a hour? Sure I'll be ready... ok...see ya soon. Bye." and with that Mokuba ran to his room to get dressed.

"That's no fair, you let Mokuba go to the carnival but not me." Jou said pouting.

"No, you can go to the carnival if you want just not with me." Seto turned another page.

"But it'll be so much fun with you there."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please..."

> > > > > > > > >1 hour later > > > > > > > > > >

#Ding Dong#

"I got it" Seto yelled walking up to the door.

"Hello, Seto. Nice day isn't it."

"What are you doing here Noa."

"Why I'm here to pick Mokuba up for our date" Noa replied with a smirk. Noa Esewarai was Mokuba's best friend and had a crush on him. Mokuba was the only one that didn't know it and for that Seto was glad. Seot hated Noa because of how close he was to his brother and he definately didn't want Mokuba dating him.

"Why you little-"

"Hey, Noa, ready to go." Mokuba said as he walked down the stairs, "I'll be back by 9, Seto." He said giving his brother a hug.

"Mokuba, you look stunning as always." Noa said giving his hand a small kiss, and making Mokuba giggle and blush tomato red, before leading him out. "See ya later, Seto" Noa gave him a victorious smirk.

"Bye, onii-sama"

And with that they were gone, leaving a fumming Seto in their wake.

"Pup, we're going to the carnival." Seto said grabbing his jacked. He turned around to see a smirking Jou.

"I thought you didn't like crowds." Jou said while getting his jacket.

"I don't, but I'll make an exception just this once." Seto opened the door.

TBC...

**Kuro-chan: what do you think? was it too short?**

**Rose-sama: once again your work sucked.**

**Kuro-chan: I know. I have no clue what's gonna happen next in this or any other of my stories so ideas would be helpful, that and therapy.**

**Rose-sama: whatever. just push the button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro-chan: I'm mad cuzmy first two stories were taken off andI couldn't update for a week, now and can so here it is.I can't believe I got 6 reviews for that the first chapter. Thank you ChaosMaiden, Mistress of Muses, Growing Pain, I am a Catlover, and ChibiChib for your encouraging reviews. The next chapter shall come forth soon. I'm so happy **

**Rose-sama: The readers don't care about your babbling or you.**

**Kuro-chan: #blank look# oh... ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Rose-sama: what did I do to deserve such a horrible hikari? Apart from killing whole civilizations and torturing innocent animals, that is.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it why would I write fanfics if I could just make that part of the series?**

Chapter 2

"I hate crowds" Seto Kaiba was not in the best of moods. His little brother was off on a date and he had decided to spy on him along with his boyfriend Jou. He regretted that decision. First they had followed they two younger boys onto a rollercoaster. Seto hates rollercoasters, he gets sick very easily. Next, they were dragged to the gaming part of the carnival. What could be wrong with that? Little kids. There were little kids everywhere, screaming, laughing, crying, and just making noise. Seto Kaiba hates noise. Seto and Jou were completely miserable. Well, actually, only Seto was miserable, Jou was having the time of his life but misery loves company even if the company isn't miserable. Anyway, at the current point in time they had lost sight of Mokuba. Of course by 'they' I mean Seto, Jou had stopped spying on them a while back.

"Hey pup, forget the cotton candy and let's go already. We've lost sight of them so it'll be a bit hard to find them." Seto said, trying his best not to severly hurt the little kids that were trying to climb up him.

"Yeah, Yeah" Jou said as he stuff the sugary substance into his mouth, "Seto, stop worrying about Mokuba. Noa really likes him and won't let anything happen to him. Just have fun while we're here." Jou latched his arm to Seto's and started leading him off somewhere.

"I'm not worried about anything happening to Mokuba, I'm worried about him being alone with Noa. That kid will try anything to get down innocent little Mokuba's pants and as his older brother I won't let him." Seto was looking around for Noa's aqua blue mop of hair or Mokuba's spiked black mop of hair.

"Oh please, Seto, they're what, 13, I doubt that's what Noa wants. Plus I've seen the way he looks at Mokie, it's the same way Yami looks at Yuugi, Bakura looks at Ryou, Marik looks at Malik," Jou turned to face Seto and looked him right in the eye, "It's the same way you look at me. Noa's in love with Mokuba and nothing's gonna stop him. Just liked nothing stopped you or the yamis." Jou gave Seto a chaste kiss, "Ok, enough seriousness let's go ride the 'Pharaoh's Fury'" 1

"No way, pup, we have to find my brother first." Seo said dragging Jou off into the crowd.

> > > > > > > > > > > With Mokuba and Noa > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"So Mokie what do you wanna do next?" Noa asked as he slung his arm around Mokuba's shoulder, causing him to blush slightly.

"Um, I'm not really sure. How about we..." Mokuba was looking around trying to find something of interest. "I know, we could go on the 'Pharaoh's Fury'" Mokuba was jumping up and down in excitement causing Noa to chuckle slightly.

"Of course, whatever you want, beautiful" Mokuba blushed some more as he was lead to the ride. As they were walking through the crowd Mokuba spotted a familiar face.

"Yuugi! What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked while Noa's arm subtley moved to rest on his hip.

"Oh. Hey Mokuba, Noa. I didn't except to see you guys here. I'm on a double date with Yami, Ryou and Bakura but I seemed to have lost them. What are you doing here?" Yuugi asks raising an eyebrow -something he picked up from Yami- at where Noa's hand was.

"We're here on a date." Noa said with a smirk.

"Really?" Yuugi raised his eyebrow higher, "I'm surprised Kaiba would let you go he hates you, Noa"

"Actually, we're just here to have fun. It's not really a date" Mokuba injected, as Noa pouted. "Anyway, why don't we help you find the others. Then we could all go on 'Pharaoh's Fury' together"

"That'd be great. Thanks guys." And they all set off in search of Yami, Ryou, and Bakura.

> > > > > > > > > > With Yami, Ryou, and Bakura > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Baka Tomb Robber, I don't care if it IS Big Bird, you can NOT take him home and stuff him in your plushie collection! I'm the pharaoh here I get it" An irritated Yami said glaring at Bakura, who was holding some guy, in a poorly constructed Big Bird costume hostage.

"But I want it." Bakura said acting like a spoiled brat.

"No, it's mine"

"No, it's mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" #punch#

And an all out fight took place. Ryou was just sipping his soda as he watched his boyfriend and yami get into another fight with Yami no Yuugi.

"Hey, Ryou" he turned to find Jou and Kaiba heading his way.

"Hey Jou, Kaiba. I didn't know you guys were coming here. We could have made it a triple date."

"Yeah, well, we're only here to spy on Mokie cause Seto hates Noa." Jou said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, that explains it." Ryou finished his drink and threw the cup away, "Well, we seemed to have lost Yuugi want to help us look"

"Sure we-"

"Love to help you find the shrimp, but we gotta find Mokuba before Noa tries anything" and Seto started to drag Jou away.

"Wait." Jou said making Seto halt.

"What?" Seto snapped scared of what 'dangers' his younger brother was in and masking it with anger.

"I have a question for Ryou, sheesh." Jou turned to face said albino, "Why are Yami and Bakura fighter over some guy in a Big Bird costume?" Jou pointed to the dust cloud that had formed.

"They discovered cotton candy today. They are never having it again." Ryou said, sweatdropping at the sight.

"Oh, ok. See ya later."

"Bye"

TBC...

**Kuro-chan: and that is today's randomness. I hope it was ok.**

**Rose-sama: #sighs# how many times am I gonna say have to say this before it gets through to your thick skull. Your. Writing. SUCKS.**

**Kuro-chan: I know but I love writing. anyway. **

**1 'Pharaoh's Fury'- I think I got the name right but I'm not sure. it's that one Egyptain boat ride that goes back and forth like a pendulum.**

**and I'm thinkingabout maybestarting a new story soon and I want to know if anyone would actually be interested in it.**

**Summary: _There is a disturbance in the Shadow Realm. The whole gang goes to investigate. The Mellenium Items choose new owners (except for the puzzle and ring, of course). This causes a new evil to awaken. The new Item holders are forced into a battle and they all die and the items disappear. They are reincarnated in a different dimension were they meet in a highschool for gifted children, where the hikaris are starting as freshman and the yamis are starting their junior year. As they grow closer together memories of the past, both of the pasts, begin to resurface and the items are found once again and they become stronger. But with the new power comes the old enemy. Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Yami no Malik x Malik, Yami no Bakura x Ryou, Seto x Jou, Noa x Mokuba._**

_**Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Noa are considered the yamis (even though Noa isn't in highschool I'll try to fit in some romance between him and Mokuba. if I write it that is.)**_

_**Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Jou and Mokuba are considered the hikaris.**_

**What do you think? Would you actually read it if I wrote it?**

**Rose-sama: It's a stupid idea.**

**Kuro-chan: you get to make a special guest appearance...**

**Rose-sama: won't work I still hate it**

**Kuro-chan: well if you have any ideas for this or any other story I've written please review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuro-chan: I finally updated. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been real busy. Cheer and Dance camps have ended and practise has started for the football season, tennis clincs are almost over, but practise for the school team is about to begin, and I'm currently in the middle of band camp, I can't feel my legs. I have recently developed this bad habit of marching in time, ALL the time, it's very annoying. I wish I could of updated sooner but I experienced a month of writer's block and then an immediate overload of ideas, very frustating. I know most of you are gonna just skip the author's notes but this is important. _IMPORTANT: READ THE ENDING A/N CUZ IT WILL HAVE INFO ON NEW STORIES AND I WANT YOU TO DO SOME VOTING AND I WILL ALSO HAVE INFO ON ME UPDATING._ Thankies.**

**Rose-sama: shut up. do the disclaimer and get on with this pathetic excuse of a story.**

**Kuro-chan: k but first i wanna thank my reviewers:**

**I am a Catlover****- here's the update.**

**ChaosMaiden****- I love that ride too. and here's that update.**

**Growing Pain****- glad that you like it. Joey is pretty touch and Kiaba is always an obsessed big brother.**

**Ryogarulez0626****- I love jou/kiaba stories, that's why I write them (even though I suck at it). Yami and Bakura are just more fun when they're hyper though.**

**ChibiChib****- you get to find out what happens now.**

**HappyDevil- sugar high yamis are very fun.**

**Killian**-** glad you liked it. sugar and carnivals are fun (as long as you're not one of the marching bands in the parade)**

**Miguels-Lover**- **thanks for the ideas but I couldn't fit it in this chapter, maybe the next one.**

**Thankies a bunch for your reviews. you all get plushies hands out Ry-chan and Baku-chan plushies**

**Rose-sama: If my pathetic hikari owned anything other than the plot the world would be doomed.**

Chapter 3

Noa, Mokuba, and Yuugi were walking towards the Pharaoh's Fury ride when the bumped into Ryou, Bakura, and Yami, who were being excorted out by some security guards.

"Um, I'm somewhat scared to ask, but, what happened?" Yuugi asked turning to Ryou, the only one who wasn't being restrained by the security guards.

"They got banded from all the games cuz Yami kept winning, so the got some cotton candy, got in a fight for a guy dressed in a badly constructed big bird suit, sent some innocent old people to the shadow realm, started a shadow game, destroyed the Pharaoh's Fury ride with Malik and Marik, went on the Ali Babba (1), discovered a cure for stupidity, and tried to take over the world." Ryou replied in a dull voice and a bored expression while taking a bite of his cotton candy.

"Again." Yuugi said not at all shocked.

"Yep, so now we're being thrown out and will probably go watch movie where they'll cause more demage and than go home to lecture them or something which will probably end up as hot passionate sex." Ryou said as he started to walk off again, with the security guards dragging Yami and Bakura behind them.

"Well, thanks for helping me look for them but I gotta go now." Yuugi said turning to Mokuba and Noa, "Bye."

"Bye-bye, Yuugi." Mokuba said unfazed by it. Noa just stared, doing a very good impression of a fish.

"Well, that was interesting." Noa said finally blinking, "So, Mokie, since the Pharaoh's Fury is destroyed, where do yo wanna go next?"

"I don't know. How about we walk around a bit and see if anything looks interesting?"

"Of course. Anything for you, love." Noa said tightening his hold on Mokuba's slim waist.

"You're so silly, Noa." Mokuba said trying to hold down his blush. They started to look for something to do.

With Jou and Seto 

"So where do you think they went?" Seto asked Jou, who wasn't even paying attention.

"I don't know. Oh a REBD plushie. Seto could you win it for me?" Jou asked.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please" Puppy dog eyes

"N-No"

"Please" Ulimate puppy dog eyes as copyrighted by Mr. Yuugi Mouto

"Fine, just stop with the eyes." Seto finally relented under the unequaled cuteness of such an attack. So Seto played the game a won Jou the REBD plushie. **(I can't think of any games so you can make it whatever you want)**

"So, where do you think Mokuba would go?" Jou asked hugging his new plushie lovingly.

"I don't no, probably the petting zoo." Seto said remembering Mokuba's love for animals.

"Ok, then let's go there." Jou said pulling Seto towards the petting zoo. On the way they got to meet a giant baboon that said it was going to take over the world and asked them to join in its plan, but that's a different story entirely.

"Ok, so we're here. I don't see them anywhere." Seto said turning to Jou who was already in the pen playing with the animals.

"They may no be here but the baby animals are so cute. C'mon Seto pet one of them." Jou was giggling as he was playing with a baby duck.

"No. I have better things to do than waste my time with dumb animals." Seto said in his 'I'm-the-CEO-of-a-big-company-and-don't-have-time-for-lowlives-like-you' voice.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you Seto." Jou said warningly.

"Oh and why not?" Seto replied huffingly.

"That's why" Jou said pointing to a ram that looked like it was about to attack Seto.

"Oh sh-" Seto didn't get a chance to finish his colorful phrase because he was running for his life. Jou was rolling on the ground laughing. I mean I would have been laughing too. How often do you get to see THE Seto Kaiba running around in circles being chased by a ram that's trying to eat his gravity defing trenchcoat, after pounding Seto to the ground, of course. After all everyone knows that unless your name is Jou or Mokuba you can't touch Seto gravity defing trenchcoat.

With Mokie and Noa 

"Oh, how about we get some popcorn?" Mokuba asked Noa, who's hands were filled with various plushies. They had decided to go to the petting zoo first, Mokuba seemed to get along great with a certain ram, and when they were finished with that they went to play some of the games. Noa was really good and managed to win Mokuba a bunch of plushies, including a big Kuriboh that Mokuba was clutching possesively.

"Ok. Why don't you sit down and watch the plushies while I go get some for us to share." Noa said pointing to a bench.

"Sure." Mokuba sat down while Noa went to get the popcorn.

"Hey, gorgeous, what's a pretty little thing like you doing sitting here all by your lonesome." Mokuba looked up and came face to face with one of the cutest guys he had ever seen. _'He may be cute but he's got nothing on Noa... wait a minute where did that come from I don't like Noa like _that _and even if I did there is no way he'd like me.' _Poor innocent naive Mokuba. Anyway...

"Oh, I'm waiting for Noa, he went to get us some popcorn." Mokuba said as he tried to control his blush at being called 'gorgeous'.

"Really, so Noa your boyfriend?" the stranger asked hoping Mokuba would say 'no'.

"No, he's just my best friend." Mokuba replied looking a little upset.

"Really, that's interesting. Anyway my name's Ataru, what's yours." Ataru said sitting down next to Mokuba, a bit too close though.

"I'm Mokuba." Mokuba said scooting over a bit, uncomfortable with Ataru's closeness.

"So, Mokuba, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself." Ataru said moving closer to Mokuba and putting his arm around him.

"Um, there's not really much to tell. I have an older brother and...uh, I really like Duel Monsters an- can you stop that?" Mokuba stated shifting as Ataru started nuzzling his shoulder.

"Why? Don't you like it? Mmmm, you smell so good." Ataru said making Mokuba turn a red that would make any tomato jealous.

"Um, I-"

"Hey Mokuba, here's your popcorn" Noa said walking up to the bench, "I got extra butter- Ataru, what are you doing here?" Noa said glaring at said boy.

"Noa, how _wonderful_ to see you agian." Ataru said sarcastically, putting emphasis on the word 'wonderful', "I was just talking with Mokuba here. We have a lot in common. In fact _we_ were just about to leave. Isn't that right, _Mokie_?" Ataru said putting the emphasis on 'Mokie'.

"Um-"

"I don't think so." Noa said as he gritted his teeth, "Mokuba is _my_ _date_. He's staying with me. Isn't that right?"

"Uh," Mokuba started. Poor Mokie was so confused at the moment he didn't know what to say.

**TBC**

**Kuro-chan: and writer's block has come into the picture. I really wanted to update sooner and make this the last chapter but I've been so busy. I started writing this chapter in June and I can't post it til now. Don't expect any updates on anything too soon because on my schedule. Let me explain. **

_**READ, READ, READ!**_

**I have to be at school at 7 a.m. for jazz band, then classes til 2:35, four of them are honors classes which means they give us twice as much work. I have tennis 3:00 to 4:30 then dance team 5:00 to 7:00, i somehow have to fit eating and sleeping in there along with the homework. It's only the second day of school and I'm already exhausted. All except 3 of our tennis meets are 'away', most of the football games are 'away' and dance team has to go to all of them. Pep band only has to be at 4 games but I still have to go to the others. So that is what's gonna delay my updates (at least until tennis season is over).**

**Now on to voting and junk.**

**Plot bunnies have been having a party at my house so I have tons of ideas and no clue to how I'm gonna do this so I'll let you help me.**

**1. The story I told you about last chapie, so if you didn't read it go do it now.**

**2. Song fic to 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte, most likely gonna be puppyshipping.**

**3. Song fic to 'Let Me Go' by 3 Doors Down, puppyshipping or bronzeshipping, I can't decide so I leave that up to you.**

**4. Song fic to 'Take Your Sweet Time' by Jesse McCartney, puppyshipping.**

**5. A guide on how to be evily and stuff, staring Seto Kiaba, Vegeta, and Hiei. Most likely that one will become a series.**

**6. A Capsule Corp. trip involving Gohan torture. Gohan/Videl.**

**7. A Capsule Corp. trip involving Trunks torture. Trunks/Goten.**

**8. Kurama's family finding out his two biggest secrets. Hiei/Kurama.**

**9. A DBZ/HP crossover. Trunks/Goten.**

**10.A song fic to 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park, probably Yugi or Ryou centric. puzzle- or tendershipping**

**11.A song fic to 'Courage' by Superchick, Ryou centric. tendershipping.**

**12.A one-shot, maybe song fic, for Harry Potter, Draco centric. Harry/Draco.**

**I have some others but I thought that would be enough for now. Vote for which ever one you want. Ideas would be great cuz I'm still working on my other stories but won't have much time to update. I hope you vote cuz that will really help me and I hope you'll wait for the update. Thanks. Ja ne.**

**Push purple button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuro-chan****: I own nothing.**** Please read end note.**** I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have various excuses but that doesn't change the fact that they're only excuses****, this **** been partly written since the last post****. If I had really wanted to I could have updated at anytime. Forgive me. hands out cookies**

Chapter 4

"Um," Poor Mokie was at a loss for words when fate suddenly decided to intervene…

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!! We've got you now, little Kaiba. Now nothing can stop us from taking over the world!" Mariku yelled while stuffing Mokuba in a bag before running away.

…Unfortunately fate has a very twisted sense of humor.

"Hey, Noa, glad you're here." Malik said walking up to the dual haired boy, "Can you give this to Kaiba for us?" He held up an envelope. Noa was too shocked to do anything other than nod. "Thanks." He said handing Noa the envelope and running after his Yami.

Noa and Ataru stood in silence for a while. There wasn't much they could do except stare, but their eyes started to dry out so they blinked… and then stared some more…and then blinked again. Stare. Blink. Stare. Blink…

"What… just happened?" Ataru asked while slowly turning to face Noa.

"From the looks of it, I'd say that Mokuba was just kidnapped by two deranged teenagers that he considers friends." Noa was still staring in the direction that Malik had run off.

"Right. I honestly don't think I would help my sanity any to question."

"Smart choice."

"…Now what?"

"I dunno. We could read this letter and find out what happened to Mokuba."

"Sure, why not."

And the two did just that. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba,_

_We are proud to inform you that we have kidnapped your precious little brother. We would a prize in exchange for his return, but seeing as our world domination plan hasn't been thought out that far, we are willing to make due with a giant fuzzy monkey ghost named '__Babs__' to do our bidding. We would also like a large sum of money but we have no specified amount so give us as much as you deem necessary, or the rights to your company, either will do. And if you could also give us those drinks with the little umbrellas, that would be great. Those things are cute, don't you agree? So, yeah, that's about it, you give us the stuff and we give you your brother back. We won't promi__se that he'll come back unharmed; physically, emotionally, socially, grammatically, or otherwise. And we can't promise his virginity either (we heard he's been dating Noa so he probably isn't a virgin anyway). But we CAN promise that when he comes back he'll be a LOT more fun and probably have a leather fetish to rival the Pharaoh's._

_Sincerely,_

_The kidnappers (A.K.A Mariku and Malik)_

_P.S. We're having a sleepover in a couple of weeks and were wondering if you wanted to come. You can bring Mokuba and Noa this time, since Isis banned us from playing anything that might be considered sexual. Bring the puppy, anyway. If you're coming call us at home: 243-8769 or cell: 546-7699 or stop by the house. If we're not there than check the video arcade, mall, game shop, jail or the destroyed Pharaoh's Fury ride. _

_P.P.S. Do NOT attempt to find us we will contact you._

_P.P.P.S.__ Please bring chips and dip__ as well as marshmallows, whip cream and chocolate coated strawberries._

"…Wow, they have no tack or subtlety what-so-ever." Ataru said after reading the 'ransom' note.

"Yes, they're like that." Noa blankly replied.

"Whatever, I have a princess to go save."

"Excuse me?"

"You read the note, Mokuba's in trouble and it's up to _me_ to go save him." Ataru said smugly as he started to leave.

"Hn, whatever."

"Ha, that proves that I'm more worthy of Mokuba. You're not even attempting to go save him. I'll be sure the mention that on our _date_ later." And he left.

"Tch, idiot. How could he not realize that the Pharaoh's Fury was behind us the whole time." He turned toward the ride. All he could see was mangled metal and melted plastic with smoke every few feet.

"Now to find an entrance."

With Kaiba and Jou

After Seto recovered from the goat incident, only losing a small bit of pride, he set out once again on the road of overprotective brotherness. Jou was hugging a bunny he had managed to steal from the petting zoo. No one had dared try to stop him before he was dating THE Seto Kaiba, who was already in a bad mood because of _their_ goat.

"So now where should we check?" Kaiba was tired and out of ideas but he hated the thought of leaving Mokuba alone and defenseless.

"Does it really matter Seto?" Jou asked irritably.

"Of course it does! Who knows what could be happening to my little brother while I'm stuck here?!?"

"Yeah, he could be having the time of his life. The horror." The sarcasm was blatant.

"What is that supposed to mean, Pup?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Jou sighed. "Seto, Mokuba is growing up and you need to give him some space.

"But what is he gets hurt?"

"Then you can help pick up the pieces. You can't protect him from everything in this world and you need to let him make his own mistakes and grow from them."

"But he needs to be protected."

"And you could easily give that responsibility to someone else."

"But—"

"He knows how to take care of himself and Noa _can_ and _will_ protect him if the need arises."

"But Jou—"

"PLUS you need to work on your own relationship."

"What?"

Jou sighed again.

"Seto, this is the first time we've been out in months. I love relaxing and just hanging out, but we need to get out too." Jou started to pout. "And I've been starting to feel a little neglected."

Seto smirked. "Don't worry, Pup, I'll fix that." He pulled the golden haired puppy into his arms and kissed him passionately. "How about we go home and I apologize…_properly_" Seto grinned lecherously. Jou blushed.

"What about Mokuba?"

"…I trust him."

"…Let's go."

With Mokuba

"Go fish."

"Dammit, I lost again!"

"Language, Mariku" both Mokuba and Malik chimed. The trio had been playing Go fish since they had returned to the secret hide out ten feet from where Mokuba had been sitting when he first met Ataru.

"I think we should give up on this," Malik said, "It's getting boring."

"Finally! I'll go be lookout!" Mariku said before running to stand outside the door conspicuously and giving away their hideout. Malik shook his head.

"…Is something wrong, Mokuba? You've been really quiet lately."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff stuff."

"Ah, so it's 'I think I might be in love with my best friend' stuff."

"I never said that." Mokuba said too fast for it to be believable. Malik gave A Look (guaranteed to make even the worst criminals confess to crimes they may or may not have committed copyrighted by one Mr. Seto Kaiba.)

"Ok, so maybe I'm in love with my best friend."

"Did you just tell him and we saved you from an awkward moment or did you just figure it out because the awkward moment we saved you from was when that question was posed to you?"

"Uh, the second one. I don't know what I'm gonna do. What if he doesn't feel the same?" Malik burst out laughing. Mokuba glared. After a few minutes Malik was able to calm himself down.

"You know, you're worse than the Pharaoh's double. At least he knew his own feelings and was completely oblivious to the Pharaoh's, you were oblivious to both!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mokuba said sounding just like his older brother for a moment.

"Exactly what it sounds like, _everyone_ has known about you and Noa's crushes on each other."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. The two of you can talk when he comes to save you."

"And how do you know he gonna come save m—"

"Mokuba! Mokuba, can you hear me?"

"I'll see you later, Mokie." Malik said while sneaking out the back door. "And don't forget to come to my sleepover."

"Mokuba, are you ok?' Noa asked was enveloping the brunet in a hug.

"…Yeah" Mokuba said softly, blushing.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you. The entrance was hidden by a giant gorilla."

"That's ok…and sort of odd."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuro-chan****: I own nothing. the last part of this chapter was cut off in the last post so i'm just starting at the end segment of the last chapter and continuing from there. enjoy.**

_Chapter 4 part dos_

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff stuff."

"Ah, so it's 'I think I might be in love with my best friend' stuff."

"I never said that." Mokuba said too fast for it to be believable. Malik gave A Look (guaranteed to make even the worst criminals confess to crimes they may or may not have committed copyrighted by one Mr. Seto Kaiba.)

"Ok, so maybe I'm in love with my best friend."

"Did you just tell him and we saved you from an awkward moment or did you just figure it out because the awkward moment we saved you from was when that question was posed to you?"

"Uh, the second one. I don't know what I'm gonna do. What if he doesn't feel the same?" Malik burst out laughing. Mokuba glared. After a few minutes Malik was able to calm himself down.

"You know, you're worse than the Pharaoh's double. At least he knew his own feelings and was completely oblivious to the Pharaoh's, you were oblivious to both!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mokuba said sounding just like his older brother for a moment.

"Exactly what it sounds like, _everyone_ has known about you and Noa's crushes on each other."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. The two of you can talk when he comes to save you."

"And how do you know he gonna come save m—"

"Mokuba! Mokuba, can you hear me?"

"I'll see you later, Mokie." Malik said while sneaking out the back door. "And don't forget to come to my sleepover."

"Mokuba, are you ok?' Noa asked was enveloping the brunet in a hug.

"…Yeah" Mokuba said softly, blushing.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you. The entrance was hidden by a giant gorilla."

"That's ok…and sort of odd."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Mokuba—"

"Noa—"

The two started at the same time. They looked at each other, blushed and started to laugh.

"That's just like us," Noa said, "Always at the same time."

"Yeah, but things have been sorta awkward between us lately." Mokuba looked down, "And I guess it's kinda my fault."

"What? No, it's—"

"Let me explain." Mokuba took a deep breath. "You've always liked me and you've never hidden it. You've always been honest with me and I guess I took that for granted. I like you too Noa, but I didn't realize it until I talked with Malik. I'm so sorry for never realizing it sooner." Mokuba was surprised when Noa suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Mokie, I know. I know that you had trouble figuring out your emotions because of your silly brother complex. I knew all you needed was time and I was willing to wait." He bent until their faces were mere millimeters apart.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.

**_, Outside _**

"About time those two got together." Malik said as he was spying on the cute scene going on inside the Pharaoh's Fury ride.

"Yeah, but I don't see why you suddenly wanted to play matchmaker, Hikari-pretty." Mariku asked from where he was currently making new hickeys on Malik's neck.

"Simple. It would annoy the heck out of Kaiba. That and Noa's paying me to do it."

"Ah."

There was silence.

"Wanna go bug the Pharaoh?"

"Sure."

**_Later at Kaiba Residence _**

"I'm home!"

"Hey, Mokuba, we're in the den."

"Hey, Oniisama, Jou, did you guys have a good day?"

"Yes, a _very_ good day" Seto said as he smiled lecherously at a blushing Jou.

"That's not important." Jou said nervously, "How was your date?"

"It was great!" Mokuba said with a bright smile. "A lot of amazing things happened, but the most amazing is the fact that Noa and I are now dating."

"Oh." Jou said looking at Seto cautious, "That's great."

"And he's gonna take me to the circus next weekend." Mokuba yawned. "Well, it's getting late and I better get to bed. Night." He hugged Jou and Seto before running up to his room.

There was silence. Then…

"So, how do you like the circus, Pup?"

Owari…

**Kuro-chan****: this is the end of this story. I had originally planned a sequel to the circus, but I ****dunno****. Review and tell me if you want one.**


End file.
